


growing

by moth_writes



Series: smiling fate [8]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (no onscreen romance it's all when they get older), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Childhood Friends, Gen, M/M, Normal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Simon and Baz meet at age seven....The first time I met Simon Snow, we were seven years old and stuck at one of my father’s Coven mixers....And I fell in love with my best friend.Horribly, deeply, hopelessly.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: smiling fate [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	growing

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Carry On Countdown Day 9: Kids/Childhood

BAZ

The first time I met Simon Snow, we were seven years old and stuck at one of my father’s Coven mixers.

We’d been the only ones there under ten. Our fathers had bundled us off together through fake smiles and stiff greetings, and we’d gone.

Simon had looked at me, all wide blue eyes and messy hair. He’d smiled crooked teeth and taken my hand and led me under the refreshment table, and we’d spent the night stealing snacks and making up stories about the people who passed.

I’d made Father promise to let us see each other again and Simon did the same. Our fathers agreed with resignation and annoyance we’d been too distracted to see.

I saw Simon every week after that. When we turned eleven and were sent to the same boarding school our parents attended, we were assigned roommates.

We were best friends. It was Simon and Penny and Dev and Agatha and Niall and Baz, and we were an inseparable group.

Then we hit fifteen and became hormone-ridden horrible teenagers.

Agatha and Simon started dating.

Dev and Niall fell into a relationship. (It was easy for them.)(They’re still together, still obnoxiously in love.)

Penny had the American.

And I fell in love with my best friend.

Horribly, deeply, hopelessly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this one gave me so much trouble-that's why it's so short
> 
> also, i'm really starting to regret the One Word Title theme. i wanted to call this at first sight, but. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
